


Prompt Request

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a prompt request! If anyone interested to write please leave a comment.





	Prompt Request

Prompt: Emma g!p. Is anyone interested in writing this story? Because of a magical mishap Emma is turned into adorable 1 year baby with a penis. And everyone in town is convinced Emma is dead. Regina is in love with Emma. And Emma eventhough has feelings for Regina only realises it later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months has passed since the tragic incident. The incident was shocking to all the people in Storybrooke. The curse was broken but the saviour was gone. They tried to find her everywhere but their attempt ended in a failure. Eventually the town people lost their hope. Mary Margaret and David lost their child again. Henry kept reading books to find a solution for the sudden disappearance of his mother. People in Storybrooke blamed Regina for what happened, they even tried to kill her but Henry begged them to leave her alone. Its true Henry hated his mother but he can’t watch his mother die in front of his eyes. Moreover Mary Margaret and David convinced the town people to give Regina a second chance. They said it was Emma’s last wish before she was disappeared during the Wraith attack. Begrudgingly people dropped their attempts to kill Regina respecting the Saviour’s last wish. Regina was isolated from the town people. No one spoke to her since the incident. She was left alone in her mansion.

_“I hate you. You are still the Evil Queen. You haven’t changed” Henry shouted angrily._

_“Henry no, it’s not true” Regina pleaded._

_“Where is Emma? What did you do her?” Henry asked, tears burned his eyes and his lower lips trembled._

_“Henry it was an accident” Regina tried to explain._

_“I don’t want to see you again” Henry spat out._

_“Please don’t say that” Regina pleaded._

_“You are a monster. You killed Emma”_

Regina woke up with a start from her dream. Her eyes were probably bloodshot from the lack of sleep and tears were beginning to blur her vision. Regina rolled over and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She frantically searched for something and smiled when she found it. It was her prized possession. The thing that brings her close to Emma, The only thing left before Emma disappeared, her red leather jacket. Regina found it after Mary Margaret and David left the place. She took the leather jacket in her hand and hugged it closer to her chest. She buried her face in the jacket and inhaled Emma’s unique scent. This only made her cry harder. Regina was the reason for Emma’s disappearance. She hated herself for it. Now Regina could never say how much she liked Emma. Her thoughts went to Emma and she closed her eyes as more tears flowed down her cheeks. Emma was the reason she was alive now. After the curse broken Emma asked her parents to give her a second chance but Regina now felt like she didn’t deserve a second choice. Henry hated her, he stopped talking to her. Regina’s heart ached. Everyone in town hated her. They loathed her existence. After all she deserved it. she cursed everyone in this town. They all suffered a lot because of the Evil Queen.

Since the incident no one talked to her. Regina barely left her house. She barely slept after the incident. She cried everyday thinking about Emma. She worked tirelessly to find a solution for the problem. Emma occupied her thoughts day and night. Regina missed her so much, her beautiful hazel eyes, her charming smile. Regina had no idea when she would see Emma’s beautiful eyes again. Its true Regina hated Emma at first but slowly without realizing she started to fall for Emma. Her emotions heightened when Emma disappeared. The buried feelings resurfaced again. Now Regina doesn’t know whether she can live without Emma.

“Where are you Emma? I need you Idiot” Regina cried hugging her leather jacket.

**_Somewhere far away......_ **

“Where the hell am I? Why do I look like a baby? And why do I have something extra between my legs? I am not a woman anymore?” Emma thought.

“Time to go home Emma” The voice said.

“Who are you?” Emma thought.

“Not necessary” The voice replied.

“Wait, you can read my thoughts”

“Yes I can”

“Please tell me who you are?”

“Again, not necessary”

“Fine, where am I? Why am I a toddler?” Emma asked.

“Magical Mishap” The voice answered.

“What? When will I become normal?” Emma asked frightened.

“Two months” The voice said calmly.

“Why two months?” Emma asked clearly horrified by the answer.

“Usually the curse remains for one year”

“Jesus I guess, I am lucky” Emma said sarcastically.

“Indeed you are”

“How long am I struck here?”

“One day, which is equal to two months in Storybrooke” The voice explained.

“Two months is already gone in Stroybrooke. People will be worried about me” Emma panicked.

“They are worried about you. They are all blaming Regina for your disappearance.” The voice said.

“Why would they blame her? It’s not her fault” Emma scowled.”

“Well they beg to differ” The voice chuckled.

“Please send me back. Let them know I am alive. Regina is innocent” Emma begged.

“As you wish. I hope they realize that you are Emma swan since you are a toddler and has something extra” The voice laughed.

“Hey! You are so mean!” Emma pouted.

“I think it’s time to go back Emma” The voice.

Before Emma could say something some white light engulfed her and when she opened her eyes again she was lying on someone else soft silky bed. Emma realized that she was still a toddler and her penis was still there.

Suddenly someone opened the door. Green eyes was shocked, relieved to find Regina standing there mouth wide open.

“Who are you?” Regina questioned.

“It’s me Emma” only then Emma realized that she can’t speak.

“What is a toddler doing in my room?” Regina muttered.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is Henry who figures out that she is Emma cause even as the toddler she has the lion tattoo in her wrist.

 

After this Regina takes care of Emma and everyone in town is against it.  But Emma being a bratty toddler wants to stay with Regina but when she sees her Mother Snow and Charming she is torn between going with them or staying with Regina. But after seeing how devastated Regina is she decides to stay with the Mayor.   
  
Snow and Charming seeing how stubborn Emma is decided to move into Regina’s mansion since they can’t trust her and also wanted a second chance raising Emma. Baby Emma is happy that everyone is staying with her and esp Henry is coming back Mansion. Without knowing that Emma can understand everything Regina opens about her feeling to Emma. Toddler Emma has magic and if anyone insults Regina she uses it.   
  
overall a funny, fluffy, little angst…..

 

 


End file.
